nick_teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012fandomcom-20200214-history
Ho Chan
Ho Chan is an ancient ghost sorcerer with magical powers who first appeared in the season 2 episode "A Chinatown Ghost Story". History Chan was a powerful martial artist during China's Shang Dynasty. He indicates that his martial arts prowess was so incredible, that it was mistaken for sorcery (though later refers to it as magic). He was cursed without flesh and trapped in an ancient dagger which was stolen by the Purple Dragons (who were stealing artifacts for Steranko) in "A Chinatown Ghost Story". It is unknown in what way the dagger was later recovered by archaeologists and ended up being in a museum exhibit in New York's Chinatown. The Purple Dragons invaded the museum one night in search of easy prey. They released him from his prison and he gave them the powers of lightning, thunder and wind, making them his loyal servants and giving him control over their minds. To his chagrin, when Ho Chan demanded a lair of opulent beauty, the Purple Dragons showed him their decadent hideout. When the Dragons fool around with their powers, Chan reasserted his control over them. He then orders the Dragons to go after April O'Neil as only with her powers he could be flesh and blood again and give him the power to conquer the entire universe. On Chan's instructions, the Dragons later return with both April and Irma both of which carried the power he needed. Chan personally observes the girls, noting that Irma has power he doesn't understand yet. This called the attention of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Casey Jones to their plan. Soon, the TMNT and Casey arrive and in their first meeting with The Three Storms and Ho Chan and the Turtles best the Purple Dragons with ease. Deeming them losers, Chan spontaneously strips them of their powers and gave them to Leo, Raph and Mikey, turning them into his new servants and against Casey and Donnie. Chan then begins to absorb energy from April, allowing him to regain semi-physical form. However, this renders him vulnerable to physical attack, but using his magic, he is able to grasp Donnie and Casey with giant hands. Donnie attempts to throw the dagger at him but Chan's quick reflexes are able to catch it. However, April is the one who defeats Chan as she grabs the dagger and stabs him with it and trapping him once again in the dagger. Donnie then puts the Mystic Dagger back in its sheath before later throwing it into the deeps of the ocean, ignoring Ho Chan's attempts to bargain as he vows to return. Appearance Ho Chan is a tall Chinese man with long facial hair and some freckles on his face. He wears a large long Chinese robe with green, red, and gold patterns and pictures on it. His hat is about two feet tall with medallions around the bottom. But in ghost form, not much of this is shown. He is only in a teal color. Weaknesses *According to legends, the only thing that can defeat Ho Chan is the Mystic Dagger. Personality Ho Chan can be very psychotic, but is still very smart when it comes to powers and martial arts. Trivia *Ho Chan dresses, acts and has many other resemblances with Lo Pan from the 80's movie "Big Trouble in Little China". **The line "It's all in the reflexes.", said by Ho Chan, is what Jack Burton said after he threw the Dagger at Lo Pan's forehead and Pan's room collapsed. Quotes * "It's all in the reflexes." Gallery See Ho Chan/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters